By the Black Abyss
by iPolaris
Summary: What do you think will happen if Oz and 'Alice' finally meet each other, besides from the first time they meet? ; ONE-SHOT • - Oz x Will of the Abyss


_/EDIT: _And yes, a fic inspired by PH. :D Please do review! I gladly appreciate your criticism and such.

**Legend:**

_Alice _- The will of the Abyss

Alice - The B-Rabbit

_Italicized - _Thoughts

**I don't own any of Pandora Hearts. If it was mine, I'll only have Oz and Alice with me! :D**

* * *

"**W**here am I?" Oz Vessalius asked himself as he observed his situation. He stood alone, in a big white room with checkered red-and-white tiles of the floors, as dolls on shelves are on the sides. Except that, he already knew what kind of dolls are they.

_Could it be that this is…! _

"You won't escape this time…! ~" – "He's here! He's here! ~" – "Yes! It's already time that… ~" – "The mistress won't wait again! ~" – "Nearly, Nearly there! ~" – "The time is running out! ~ " - "Tick Tock! ~" –

_No! It's the same with that dream! A Nightmare! _

The dolls screamed fiercely at Oz. Covering his ears, trying to ignore the dolls. From the shadows, Chesire, with his black clothing, red cape with bells and long limbs came. "Hmmm… You're finally here, Nyaa." He stepped back into the darkness, matching himself, as his left red eye is only seen. "Don't do anything stupid, yet. Wait for the Mistress, Nyaa ~"

_Chesire! _Surprised, Oz thought. Unguarded, the dolls made more gritting at him. _Ugh…!_

"Please stop it, everyone!" A white rabbit doll covered in blood with big round eyes said as it floats above. Soon, every rag doll in existence ceased. Oz looked up, taunts the rabbit, "Hey, You've been repaired, huh? Nice ears we're having!"

"I wonder who sew that up for you. How convenient!" He smiled as he stepped forward. "Is it that for me… so I could just shoot you again? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ~" Dark devilish laughs follows as Oz teases the rabbit. However, the rabbit's face became crazed.

"Yes, thank you. I haven't expecting that one." It replied giggling. "But, please…" Its voice became terrifying. "No need to put up that calm and cool façade! I know you're in fear… for everyone, about everyone… especially about YOU!"

Oz still remained a serious expression although the dumb rabbit hit him exactly bull's eye. "… Without Alice, you're powerless... without anyone beside you, you're all alone…!"

"Okay, fine. You win. You know I'm weak now." He still replied tranquilly, grinning while gazing at the cursed rabbit with his eyes. "But," Hardening his voice as he could, "… Just try to harm my friends and I swear to you, I'll have the strength and power to kill you!"

A hand in the dark brushed over Chesire's fur as it just watches. Chesire looked and purred, understanding what the owner had in mind, as he immediately vanished from sight.

A girl run towards Oz briskly, hugging him from the back, "You're here, visiting! Oh, please don't be angry! ~" Trying to look at the girl, Oz turned his head, "Huh? Alice!" Getting away from her grasp, He grabbed her by her shoulders. "Alice, Are you okay? Did anything happened to you?"

_There's something different…_

Oz went around the girl, checking her. "Wait, why the white dress…? And what's with that white hair? WHAAA! ~ You're dying your hair blonde, like mine? That's a nice joke, Alice! Hahaha! ~" He laughed as he wiggles his hands in the air, touching his stomach for emphasis.

The girl just smiled, giggling at Oz's funny thoughts about her, and ran past Oz, grabbing the rabbit in mid-air as it flew back to her, revealing its small dotted-eyes. "… I really missed you for a long time… Always making me worry, you know…"

Oz made his shocked face, as the girl with white hair and light-coloured dress turned to face him. "… Jack!" His hair shivered, having slight goose bumps indeed. _This… This girl… isn't Alice!_

"Jack…?" She asked, her face full of worry as she bent her head to see Oz's face. "… Don't you remember…? I'm _Alice_!" Clenching his fists, Oz muttered under his breath. "You're not Alice!" The girl just pouts, turning her back. "Oh, But I _am Alice_! ~"

Reassembling himself, Oz bent and bowed to _Alice_, as she turned her head back to see Oz. "So, I presume, you're _Alice_?" He straightened and smiled, "I'm sorry, I've mistaken you for a stupid rabbit… -"

_Alice_ gasped as she controls her jealousy, something that wants her to strangle something.

"- … She should be around her somewhere, you know, for she doesn't seem to leave her man-servant here, just for wasting time." Oz stepped a big step backwards. "Oh, but you see, you did mistook me for someone, too…" Another huge step backward. "… I'm not Jack Vessalius, Miss…"

Taking the last step backward to the shadowy doorway, Oz grinned with affirmation in his eyes. "… I'm Oz Vessalius! Don't get the wrong idea, Intention of the Abyss!"

With her disappointment look, _Alice_ bowed her head. "But, Jack… Oh well, Too bad he isn't for a visit today…"

Oz looked beyond the doorway, seeing the black, timeless void – the Abyss – from below. _To jump in there for a second time, I've got guts… I need to find… _Alice! Readying himself, he's about to risk his chance as hands came from his side, some force making him go inside that bloody room, _Alice's_ hand stroking his cheek.

"…It's alright." _Alice_ said, her eyes full of loneliness. "Besides, I already know that Jack is deceased. I just… can't accept it 'till someone toss that in my face." Beaming with joy, her eyes did. "But, to think that he can resurface again _through _You…"

_Alice _changed her face, "Don't you worry! I don't… like Jack anymore. Even if he is alive as You, Alice, my too-good-to-be twin sister will just steal you away!"

"Then, why don't _You _just kill me? Or Anyone? To stop all of this sister-hate-complex stuff?" Oz said sarcastically. "I was rejected, never given any expectations. ... Then at least, I won't be a burden to others. It's alright if the only one who hurts is me...!" _Yes, that's right… It's just all about me, my fault… My sin… is my… Existence! It'll be easy this way, Gil and the others must adapt to the world without me… the original world without me… Alice…_

_But, I won't lose hope either! I would want to exist… To protect… To Live!_

"Don't misunderstood, my beloved person." _Alice_ raised his chin up, levelling his sight to hers. She talked, in her sweet voice, "… Oz Vessalius… I don't want Jack… I realized he's only meant for Alice. I… With you, it's enough…! So please, don't resist anymore… I and the Abyss, we'll control it, together! – "

* * *

"**O**z!" Alice bailed loudly, munching her meat as she blasts Oz's eardrums away to bleed. Oz pats his ears with his teary-eyes, "OW, Alice! My ears hurt!"

"You know, the man-servant shall always wake early before the Master!" Alice said, munching her meat in her hand. "I don't want that seaweed-head wake me up!"

"Sure…" Oz whispered, pouting. He still remembers that chilly meeting… Alice smacked his head. "Oz! What are you day-dreaming about? Are you okay?" Oz, just nodding, she gave another slap on his cheeks.

"OWWW!"

"I'm here, so don't you just ignore me, Idiot!" Alice said, veins popping on her face. Making her voice soothing, she talked, "Wake up already, Oz! Good Morning! ~" Oz came back to his senses, _That's right… it's okay… I'm okay… Because… Alice is my sun…_

He smiled at Alice, who beamed happily back. "Come on, Oz!" Oz jumped briskly from his bed, following Alice. "Right!" He chirped. Just as he stand, He suddenly fell, as heat surged through his body, his seal of the contract with B-Rabbit burning. "… Ugh…!"

"Oz!" Alice turned, run and supported Oz. "No way! Don't tell me it's…?"

Black winds are coming to engulf them. The Abyss's gateway is coming.

"Stupid Rabbit!" Gilbert rushed, as he saw the two in Oz's room already being dragged to the Abyss. Break stepped behind him... "Oz! B-rabbit!"

* * *

"… **O**z…" _Alice_ opens her half-awake eyes from a dream. She pulled her leg up, resting her head on her knee. She tugged the rabbit plush toy near her. _You'll regret it… picking the Bloodstained Black Rabbit over me…_

She smiled the most crazed and yet joyous smile, celebrating something, "That seal of the contract on you… will finally strike at the center of your chest!"


End file.
